a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to walls and fences, and more particularly, a glass barrier system that may be constructed in combination with a concrete slab or masonry wall.
b. Background Art
Glass wall and fence structures are known in the art and are commonly used as windbreaks, pool surrounds, and noise barriers. Glass walls can be used to create an effective barrier while at the same time, limiting the confining effect of fences made of non-translucent material. In many common designs, glass walls are constructed by supporting pieces of glass between aluminum posts grouted directly into and along the top of concrete slabs or walls. The glass pieces are supported by the aluminum posts by placing edges of the glass pieces in slots extending longitudinally along the length of the aluminum posts.
Many of the parts utilized in glass wall products currently available on the market were not specifically designed for use in glass wall applications. Instead, many of these products apply “off-the-shelf” parts and technology originally designed for use in constructing glass storefronts. For example, many currently available glass wall products utilize standard aluminum “storefront” posts grouted directly into open cavities of concrete blocks. In addition, many of these products also utilize wedge vinyl glazing commonly used in storefront applications to help secure the glass to the aluminum posts. The wedge vinyl is typically rolled into the slot located in the post in a space located between the glass and the post.
Although existing “storefront” technology can be used to construct glass wall structures, certain problems can result from using “storefront” technology in glass wall applications. For example, over time, lime in the concrete can react with the aluminum post material grouted directly into concrete, which can weaken the posts. Further, ultraviolet rays and various pollutants, such as salt, can cause the vinyl wedges used to secure the glass to the posts to become brittle and shrink. As a result, the glass can become loose within the slot on the posts. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved glass wall system.